


Dogs

by raytorosarmy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytorosarmy/pseuds/raytorosarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mcr are all dogs except ray, ray is a cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> i just 
> 
>  
> 
> what do you expect from me guys

cats and dogs are enemys but that doesn't stop mikey way from fucking his feline boyfriend ray all the time. ray purrs as mikey's paws drag over his furr and he whimpers and whines when mikey fucks him. it's like their love shouldn't even be possible but it's really, _really_ , hot. and mice like pete wentz will scuttle past like "mikey way! why r u fucking a cat" but then mikey has fucked pete before and petes a mouse so ???

mikey's mom says tht they should fight all the time because thats what cats and dogs do but she also admits to dropping mikey as a pup so his tendancy to fuck other animals isn't surprising to her. 

ray and mikey are shunned by their fellow pets because they love each other and it's really sad. it's so sad. unbelievably sad. why cant a dog fucking a cat be normal??? mikey wanted to go to dog heaven once, just because he wasn't a cat :( if he was a cat then him and ray could be normal and make non-disgusting babies and stuff. (((he'd have to be a girl cat too but))).  frank and gerard accept their fucked up friends but frank has a secret to tell gerard and he's really scared gerard will find another bitch :(((( 

  
"woof woof" frank barks [gerard we need to talk]   
  
"woof woof woof woof" gerard barks back [okay frankie what is it]  
  
"well.. you know when we had sex last week?" frank blushed his doggy cheeks going pink, and his ears flattening against his head in shame. "well im pregnant with your babies."  
  
"babIES?"  
  
"im a dog gerard im prob gonna have like 10 kids!" frank cries tears streaming from his doggy eyes like sweat. gerard howls and runs away as fast as his doggy paws can carry him.  
  
he cant go to a bar so he goes to the dog equivilant - the park. while he's here he humps some kids legs and pees everywhere he wants to. he sees bob sitting by an old man and is slightly worried but he doesn't care.  
  
gerard runs back towards frank and cocks his leg and pisses on franks swollen stomach ((dog pregnancies go fast))) "MY BABIES"  
  
"theyre actually mikeys babies i lied" 


End file.
